Criminal OneShot
by Cylann
Summary: Jude writes a new song that had Tommy wondering what she's been doing behind Jamie's back and with whom. Set to Criminal by Fiona Apple. Jommy Smut


**WARNING! There is a ton of explicit smut in this.**_ I remembered this song the other day and decided I had to write it. The song is Criminal by Fiona Apple. Please review if you enjoyed this!_

Tommy finally heard the lyrics to the song they had worked for days to get the instrumental on. She had insisted on keeping the words to herself and now as he listened to the first verse and the way she sang it, equal points of pain pierced his heart and his groin. Her velvet voice wrapped around his lower body in a way that he had always managed to guard against in the past, but now found he was powerless to ignore.

__

I've been a bad, bad girl  
I've been careless with a delicate man  
And it's a sad, sad world  
When a girl will break a boy just because she can

What could she have possibly done and who had she done it with? She loved Jamie didn't she? He had always thought she would turn to him, if she ever realized Jamie wasn't the one for her. But now...What had she done? And why was she confessing it to him? She had only sang the one take, but she was finished for today. She took the headphones off and placed them on the stool, finger combing out her long hair. Her eyes met his then in one long penetrating gaze before she turned her head away. He tried to call out to her, but she walked out before he could stop her. And what would he say if he had stopped her, he didn't know. His mind reeled as he played the song again, listening to every word as if it would tell him the truth.

That night he heard a knock and opened the door to reveal her standing there. His eyes skimmed her body in confusion. It was a warm night in summer and she was wearing a rain coat belted at her waist and black stilettos. He hadn't realized she even knew where he lived. He opened the door wider and stepped back to allow her entrance into the apartment. She stalked in, heels tapping an angry beat on his hardwood floor.

"I've done something bad Tommy." She confessed without looking back at him as he followed her deeper into the room.

"There's nothing you could do that would be that awful Jude. It's not in you."

__

Don't you tell me to deny it  
I've done wrong and I want to suffer for my sins  
I've come to you 'cause I need guidance to be true  
And I just don't know where I can begin

"You shouldn't have let me in Quincy." She said as she turned in front of his sofa. He froze in his tracks and stared at her.

"What..." He was a little stunned at her attitude and the unhappy gleam in her eye.

"Didn't you hear the song?" She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he walked closer, drawn to her as always.

__

What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feeling like a criminal  
And I need to be redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever knew of love

"What is this about Jude?" She licked her painted lips, tasting the cherry gloss on them drawing his eyes to their plump fullness.

"You should have told me to leave Tommy." Desperation evident in her voice. She took his hand and pulled him closer. He couldn't help himself as he leaned in to taste the color on her lips, but before he could she had her hands at his chest pushing him onto the sofa. He stared up at her as her hands went to her belt, and as the coat loosened around her slim frame he saw expansive glimpses of pale flesh. He took in a shaky breath as she shrugged her shoulders sinuously, letting the material pool to the floor, leaving her in a royal blue satin and black lace bustier, matching g-string and her stilettos. She was amazing, more so than his wildest fantasies had ever portrayed her and all he could so was stare as she yelled at him.

"Dammit Quincy didn't you understand?! You should have pushed me away!" She said forcefully as she captured his willing mouth with her own and she straddled him, knees on the sofa. His hands went to her waist first holding her silky skin, but soon drifted lower to cup her ass. She grinded herself against him causing a low moan to escape from his mouth. His arousal pushed so hard against confinement of his jeans, he didn't know how she managed to unzip him and set him free. His hand went to her ribcage right under the swell of one breast and he pushed the flesh up so it burst free of it's confinement. The under-wire kept the perfect globe in place as his mouth found the sensitive flesh. He raked his teeth against the pink nipple causing a moan to escape her glossy lips.

__

Heaven help me for the way I am  
Save me from these evil deeds before I get them done  
I know tomorrow brings the consequence at hand  
But I keep living this day like the next will never come

"Stop me." She moaned into his throat as her tongue found the speeding pulse of his neck. His hands were at the front hooks of her bustier as he impatiently pulled them apart one by one finally freeing her breasts. His gaze burned into her skin as he stared at the perfectly shaped mounds and his mouth found one turgid peak in an instant. Her hands held his head to her chest as he sucked and bit, his tongue stroking as she imagined he would do to parts lower down.

__

Oh help me but don't tell me to deny it  
I've got to cleanse myself of all these lies 'till I'm good enough for him  
I've got a lot to lose and I'm bettin' high so I'm begging you  
Before it ends just tell me where to begin

"If we do this everything will change." He warned her as his fingers slipped into the delicate lace and satin string of her panties, pulling them down to snag at her ankle.

"Tell me you don't want this. Lie to me." He shook his head and took her hand placing it on his hard, pulsing flesh.

"How can I hide this? You do this to me." Her fingers encircled him and started to move along his shaft in a light twisting motion that had his hips lifting to get closer, to feel more. The denim of his jeans dug into his overheated skin and he shifted to pull them off along with his boxers. His shirt followed and she could only stare with bright eyes, her tongue wetting her dry lips. Her back found the sofa as he leaned over her in a predatory manner, but she was not that same girl he had met once upon a time. She knew him too well to be scared and her hand found the back of his neck pulling him down to meet her body.

She opened to him as he pressed her into the cushions, his tongue burning a wet trail along her neck as he pushed against her with his lower body. She did nothing to stop the instinct to raise her hips to guide him closer to her opening. Her juices bathed the head of his erection and he lost all conscious thought, as he took his arousal between fingers and thumb to guide himself into her moist depths. As the tip of him skimmed the barrier of her muscles, he thrust in one smooth motion into the heart of her causing her to cry out. He had always imagined she would be a screamer, only her passion could match his. With every thrust he bumped her cervix bringing her a different, hereunto unknown kind of pleasure/ pain.

Her short nails dug into his shoulders as she clung to him, her every meeting of his thrusts demanding all of him. He did not hold back as he pounded in to her, years of wanting her made him unable to control himself now. Her teeth bit into his neck, leaving a perfect imprint of teeth. It only fueled his maddened state, but he forced himself to remember it was her beneath him. He gazed into her eyes, as they joined together and pulled apart, flesh slapping against flesh. There was something so poignant in her blue orbs, total surrender, and his pace slowed, letting her feel every inch now gliding inside of her tight flesh. This was what her body had waited for, him to recognize she was not like the others. As his mouth came down on hers, she opened to his insistent tongue while his body pushed in and out achingly slow. He felt the quiver of her muscles and the hitch in her breath as he continued their torment with his deliberate movement. Her eyes opened and met his, and he watched the pleasure wash over her as the scream of his name escaped her lips. She arched her back almost violently, wanting more contact and he obliged with a hard thrust into her depths. As the tip of him bumped the core of her over and over it triggered another release before the waves of the first had even faded. Her muscles clenched him in so tightly, it took all his effort to keep his rhythm. It was a losing battle though as he let her see the shuttering release roll through his eyes as his hips ground her into the cushions. Only she had ever been allowed to see the vulnerable depths as sensation coursed through him, bringing him down to press against her soft flesh.

_What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feeling like a criminal  
And I need to be redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever knew of love_

As their bodies cooled they made no move to untangle themselves from each other. She listened to his quiet breath as hers joined to match his own. She held his head against her breast and let his fingers run lazily along her thigh. Finally she found the strength to move away from him and stood up. She ignored the erotic ache, that seemed to permeate every muscle of her well used body. He spoke into the silent room, startling her.

"Why did you come here Jude?"

"Because every minute of every hour of every day I cheat on Jamie by not being able to get you out of my head."

"You thought if you slept with me, you could forget about me?" He asked incredulously.

"If I hadn't it would always be between us, that wondering of how you would feel deep inside of me of how your voice would sound whispering my name as you started to come." Her words weaved around him making his cock twitch in remembrance.

"Why are you with him Jude?"

"Because he loves me." She uttered, heart broken. What had she proved by coming here? So what if Tommy had always haunted her mind? This had not brought the much needed closure she had begged for. This was just sex, no matter how prettily it could be dressed up. She felt cold as she crossed her arms over her chest. She took the shirt he had discarded earlier and slipped it on over her head. Then she moved and bent down to retrieve her few articles of clothing. Jamie entered her thoughts for more than a fleeting moment this time without the touch of Tommy's body to distract her. She would make it up to him somehow.

__

Let me know the way  
Before there's hell to pay  
Give me room to lay the law and let me go  
I've got to make a play  
To make my lover stay

"I'll return your shirt tomorrow..." She called behind her, but a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist before she could put her raincoat back on.

"What if he isn't the only one who loves you Jude?" He whispered seductively against her ear before his mouth found her throat. She closed her eyes as his words sank in, letting her things fall back onto the floor. He turned her and took her lips in a brutal kiss, shoving her against the wall. He grabbed the twin globes of her ass and lifted her so her legs could wrap around his waist. She was already wet, her body automatically responding to his, but impossibly tight without the prerequisite foreplay. He rammed himself in only managing to get a few inches into her swollen flesh. Her fingernails clawed his back as he licked at her exposed neck.

His hands went to her hips, holding her in place, as he pushed up harder, trying to break past the barrier of her tight muscles. She let out a small cry as he managed to seat himself inside of her to the hilt. He throbbed within her, and she could feel every inch of him stretching her wide. He pumped into her wringing moans out of her, further fueling his own desire. Slow tremors of pleasure started to build inside of her as he angled her hips to brush against her clit with every stroke. She came on a scream, becoming boneless as he thrust into her a few more times before her convulsing muscles ripped his orgasm out of him. He let her go and her feet touched the floor unable to support her weight, so she slid down against the wall where he joined her. He pulled her into his arms as he sat next to her. She leaned into him like a trusting child.

__

So what would an angel say the devil wants to know

He waited for her to speak, knowing she was forming words in her mind as soon as the adrenalin had started to fade.

"What did we do?" She asked in a soft voice. How could she explain this away? "How can I fix this?"

"You don't." He said as she angled her head up to look at him, searching for answers.

"But he..."

_What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feeling like a criminal  
And I need to be redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever knew of looooooooooooooooooooooooooove_

"He isn't the only one who loves you Jude." He tipped her chin up and met her wide eyes head on. "And he's not the one you love." She closed her eyes again, and pressed closer into his arms. The truth was maybe she _had_ known, since she had written the first words on the page. And feeling bad would never change the truth.

"I love you Tommy."


End file.
